Among The Stars
by AwakenedSecrets
Summary: Hikari returns to Japan surprising STARISH with a new job, new friend and a tragic secret waiting to be discovered. Will STARISH save her from her unforgettable past or will she disappear before they can? (Sequel to The Young Star, do recommend to read that first)
1. Confusion and Questions

**Well would you look at that? A brand new start! Since this isn't a crossover I'm gonna make this story completely different from the other one XD Not sure if it will be good though, but I have bits and pieces up in my brain ^_^ I will talk more on the Author's note below... Enjoy ~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Utapri and I never will, everything goes right to the person who made this which I have no clue on who it is...**

* * *

_He reached out his hand, attempting to take a hold of the other hand that was desperately reaching out for his own._

_But it was no use, no matter how far he would reach, he knew he could never grasp the hand like he once used to, because the hand that was reached out to him, was fading away, fading away from his grasp, out of his reach._

_"HIKARI!"_

* * *

Haruka slowed down the pace she was walking in, looking around the trees that surrounded her with a soft smile.

''It's been so long since I last saw you... All of us have already graduated from the Academy.'' She softly muttered to the wind, even though she knew that no one would hear it.

Haruka smiled as she rummaged through her bag, taking out a piece of paper, the last note that Hikari left before leaving for America.

''You're such an airhead sometimes, it's impossible to try to forget.'' Haruka chuckled and tugged the note on to her bag.

Meeting with the other members on STARISH, Haruka handed each of them a new piece that she had worked on, seeing their happy anc excited faces made her even more happier, but of course, every moment has to be ruined by...

''HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!''

''That voice!''

''It can't be...'' Syo shuddered at the thought and everyone in the room looked up to see SAOTOME bouncing up and down from the ceiling.

''W-When did you get here?!'' Haruka stuttered with a surprised tone, looking at SAOTOME as he bounced up and down and twirling around like a mad man.

''Boys, welcome to the Master Course!'' He shouted as he slid down the floor, facing them.

''P-Principal, no I mean... President...'' Tokiya muttered, eyes wide with shock at the sudden mini performance from SAOTOME.

''Your debut concert was wonderful...!'' He said in a sing-song voice.

''Th-Thank you very much...'' Otoya took a step back, a bit afraid of the president who was a tad bit happier and energetic then usual.

''BUT!''

He twirled around and ended up facing Syo, their faces some centimetres apart, though the blonde backed away immediately.

''Many bloom splendidly and fade like fireworks.'' He said and snatched Syo's hat, twirling it around his fingers.

''Only the devoted can become natural stars in the night sky.''

"Are you telling us that we will be forgotten?" Syo asked, but SAOTOME ignored himas he twirled the fedora around his fingers, playing with it.

''Allow me to introduce someone who can help you acomplish that!'' SAOTOME smirked as music began playing and threw the hat back to Syo as it landed perfectly on his head.

''Who?'' Syo asked, blinking.

''Show yourselves... Pioonering Princes!''

* * *

**Ｒ**： Give In To Temptation

**Ａ**： My Promise To You  
**Ｒ**： I'll Rock You Hard  
**Ｃ**： With My Deep Emotion

**Ｒ**： koe o kikasete…  
**Ｒ**： kami o nabikase…  
**Ａ**： Ah… Lesson Of The Night  
**Ｃ**： Slowly x2  
**Ｒ**： yasashii hidarite  
**Ｒ**： karamaru migite  
**Ａ**： ai no yukiba o  
**Ｃ**： sagashite

**Ｒ**： tokei wa hora mienai furishite  
**Ｒ**： tsuite koi yo ari no mama  
**Ａ**： mune ni mimi o atete mina yo  
**Ｃ**： omae to no kyori ni kodou ga  
**All**： Feeling x3 Ah…

**All**： kuruwasetai POWAZON KISS  
**Ｒ**： Rocking Hard x2  
**All**： torokete POWAZON KISS  
**Ｒ**： More And More…And  
**Ｒ**・**Ｒ**・**Ｃ**： towa ni POWAZON KISS  
**Ａ**： Ah…kokoro no mama  
**All**： ataeyou POWAZON KISS

**Ｃ**： Love o kanjiro  
**Ｒ**・**Ｃ**： Love ni moero  
**Ｒ**・**Ａ**・**Ｃ**： Love o shinjiro  
**All**： Love Is All! QUARTET NIGHT

* * *

**(I'm not doing every detail from the first episode of the anime, so yeah...)**

Once the song ended, the people that was once a vision, a image to their sight, suddenly turned real, their flashy clothing was replaced with normal ones, their sudden appearance surprised the members if STARISH and their composer, Haruka.

''Woah! They turned into real people!'' Otoya shouted asthonished.

''Anyway, I must prepare for the entrance ceremony!'' SAOTOME once again, grabbed onto banner that sent him flying towards the window, ''Good luck and thank you ~'' And with that, he dissapeared through the window.

''Thank you...?'' Syo snorted, looking at the window until a voice chimed in, ''Hey ~ Thanks for waiting everyone!''

Their attention got grabbed by Ringo and Ryuya who was above them, standing on top of a sparkling stage like thing **(I don't know how to describe it XD)** that was slowly going down.

''Good morning ~'' Ringo waved at them with a bright smile while Ryuya just looked embarresed, well... He was standing on a stage that stood out.

''Rin-Chan, your outfit is sparkling!'' Otoya pointed out astonished as Ringo gave them flying kisses.

''Even Huyga-Sensei is... Sparkling...'' Syo muttered as the stage came in contact with the floor and both of them walked out.

''You guys are no longer students, but professionals trying to make it in the world of peforming arts.'' Ryuya explained, walking towards them.

''You've got to learn by your own and improve yourself.'' Ringo said with a smile, his outfit no longer sparkling.**  
**

''But I'm sure there are plenty of things you don't know or are worried about...'' Ryuya started as Ringo took over, ''Which is why we assigned QUARTET NIGHT to help you, which I'm sure you already knew from before.'' Ringo said and gestured to the remaining three people, since the other member disappeared.

''So this is what the Master Course is about.'' Otoya said, staring at QUARTET NIGHT, Ranmaru was scrathing the back of his head while Ai was emotionless as a robot while Reiji was smiling like a goof.

''Oh yeah, Ryuu ~ Have you seen her?'' Ringo asked, looking around. ''Wasn't she here a minute ago?''

''I didn't see her.'' Ryuya replied, looking towards Reiji, ''Did you?'' Reiji shooked his head in reply.

''Saw who?'' Tokiya asked and just then, a voice chimed in from behind them.

''Rei-Chan is assigned to Otoya and Tokiya.''

The voice sounded familiar which made STARISH and Haruka turn around to see a girl with long black hair and red eyes, she had a pretty pale skin, she wore a black tank top with a white dress shirt over it, black ruffled skirt with black stockings and high sneakers.

''Who are -'' Masato was about to ask when the girl raised a hand to silence him, still having a bright smile.

''Ran-Ran is assigned to Masato and Ren while Ai-Ai is assigned to Syo and Natsuki.'' She finished and put her hands on her hip.

''Haruka-Chan, if you have anything to ask, you can go ahead and ask Rin-Chan ~'' She mused and skipped over to Ringo, leaving STARISH and Haruka completly confused.

''I have a question.'' Natsuki said, looking at the girl who was talking to Reiji.

''What is it, Na-Chan?'' Ringo asked looking at the girl as well.

''Who is she?'' Syo aked, pointing at her.

''Eh? You can't tell by just looking at her? Now come here!'' Ringo huffed and pulled the girl by her arm.

''Heh? What is it?'' She asked, looking first at Ringo then at the boys.

''Introduce yourself since they don't recongize you.'' Ringo explained and the girl mouthed an 'aah' before turning around again.

''I'm surprised that you guys didn't know me again, I didn't change that much. I'm surprised that even Nee-Chan didn't recongize me.'' The girl made a fake pout and Haruka's eyes went wide with realization.

''W-W-W-Wait a minute... Are you really?'' She started, taking a step forward to the girl.

''?'' The guys still didn't know a thing.

''Awe, come on guys, you have to remember Hika-Chan of course!'' Reiji chimed in, impatient that they don't realize.

''Wait, What?'' The guys blinked confused by the nickname 'Hika-Chan'

''Nanami H-I-K-A-R-I. The person that left a long time ago has finally come back from America!'' She gave them a piece sign with a bright smile, but in truth, something the members if QUARTET NIGHT would only recongize, her heart was beating as fast as a bull, but knowing how arrogant Hikari can be, QUARTET NIGHT didn't care less.

.

.

.

.

''Hello?''

.

.

.

.

''Guys?''

**''WHAAAAAT?!''**

* * *

"Come on tell us!" Otoya pleaded, "I said no! I will tell later once you have done everything else!" Hikari protested, still deaf from their outburst earlier on.

"But why ~" Natsuki whined, staring at Hikari with a pout on his face.

"No is a no!" Hikari spat, silencing them.

"Good ~ No more further questions then." Hikari smiled as she went before all of them.

The members of STARISH sighed, knowing nothing would help if they just asked Hikari the same question over and over again, so they decided to drop it off, for now.

''I didn't know that you guys would be assigned to us as our seniors.'' Natsuki chimed as they walked down the hallway.

''I'm actually grateful to have someone to teach us.'' Syo pointed out and Otoya nodded, ''I'm so glad I came to the Master Course!''

''You guys aren't anything special.'' Ranmaru snorted, stopping everyone at their tracks.

''Ran-Ran...?'' Hikari who was still walking in front of them, stopped walking and turned around, raising an eyebrow at the dark tone of Ranmaru's voice.

''You won't make it far in this world if you rely on others.'' He said, staring at STARISH straight in the eyes.

''What...?'' The guys was left speechless.

''What is it, Ran-Ran?'' Reiji asked, looking at him from the side.

''We're only doing this because the president told us to. Ai doesn't look like that he cares either. And Hikari can't really deny it even if she wanted to.'' Ranmaru snorted, glancing at both of them from the corner of his eye.

''I can't say no to the SAOTOME's orders, you know that yourself.'' Hikari shrugged it off while Ai kept his straight face, ''That's right, I am intrested in them as test subjects though.''

''What...? Test subjects?'' Syo asked, and his eyes darted to Hikari who was crossing her arms.

''Kurosaki-Senpai, we're not taking this halfheartedly.'' Masato said with his usual calm voice.

''...'' Hikari looked at Masato for a split second and then turned her gaze to Ranmaru who was looking pissed off.

''What did you say?'' He growled, glaring at him when Ren chuckled and replied, ''We're prepared, besides, I think we can beat that song of yours.''

''Are you trying to start a fight?'' He growled once again, getting Reiji's and Hikari's attention.

''Now, now. To become universally acknowledged professional, you need the guts to defy your seniors.'' Reiji explained, standing in front of Ranmaru, arms wide open in attempt to shield the ones behind him while Hikari was silently staring at Ranmaru, but her stare was enough to send shivers down his spine.

Ranmaru clicked his tounge and turned around, ''They don't look like they've got the will to me.''

''I don't have any desire to teach you.'' He finished and walked off.

Hikari sighed as she turned around to Reiji, ''I will follow him, just do what you have to do alright?'' She said with a smile and jogged over to the silver-haired man.

''Oi, Ranmaru! Slow down! I'm a shortie you know!''

''Go away.''

''That's mean, now slow down!''

"No."

"Then I will tell Reiji to not cook anything for you for a whole week!"

"... Fine, but I'm only giving you ten minutes!"

* * *

Hikari had come back from chasing Ranmaru and she was now sitting on Ai's bed, looking at the trio in front of her with an amused smile.

''What the hell is your problem?!'' Syo yelled, embarrassed that Ai pointed out how short he was for the second time.

''Well at least you're taller than Hikari.'' He said and pointed at the girl.

''Wah? Excuse me for being a shortie then, I haven't grown since I was in America, don't judge my height.'' She stuck her tounge out and crossed her arms.

''I never did.''

''But it's obvious that you do.'' Hikari shot back at Ai who shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention away from her.

''Haah, You don't seem to know how to respect your seniors.'' Ai sighed as he looked at Syo.

"Huh...?" Syo blinked surprised, did Ai even know that Syo was older than him?

''Hyuu ~ That beat hit right of the bat!'' Hikari chimed as she got up and headed for the door.

''Well see you later, and you two. Good luck, Ai-Ai can be a very, very strict senior.'' Hikari said with a laugh and exited the room.

* * *

After everyone had gotten to their rooms and done what they had to do, STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT and Haruka was heading down to the main living area.

''Oh yeah, Rei-Chan, are you and the other members of QUARTET NIGHT close to Hikari?'' Otoya asked his senior.

''Well, she is out designer and our most trusted friend, almost like a supporter more than a designer.'' Reiji explained.

''Designer!?''

''Yeah, she's the one who designs most of our stage clothes, though it's much more easier for her to just be there to help us when we need it.'' Ai said as they spotted Hikari laying on the couch, one hand on the back of her head while the other one was holding a book right in front of her face.

Once she spotted them heading towards her, she smiled and closed the book, getting up to sit properly on the couch.

''Guess I have to answer some questions, right?'' She smiled softly as she waited for each one of them to sit down.

''So who wants to ask first?'' Hikari as she crossed her legs and leaned forward.

''Why did you leave? And give us a proper answer.'' Otoya said and Hikari chuckled.

''And here I thought I explained everything on the note. Well first of all, I actually got asked to go to America by a famous director. Saying something like he saw potential in me and stuff like that, so I went to America to study the performing arts there and I got a chance to see my designing skills, So... that's actually why I went to America. And now I know a lot of stuff within the performing arts ~'' Hikari smiled and leaned on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

''Anything more?''

''Why didn't you talk to us about it before you left?'' Masato asked, sipping at the tea that Haruka had brought to them.

''Well, I didn't want to regret making the choice I did, because if I even talked to you about it, it would already be too late, I guess. Since I already gave him my answer and all that, and seeing you all like that would only make me regret something that I couldn't take back.'' Hikari smiled and Haruka chuckled.

''Anything more you guys wanna ask?''

''How did you come in close contact with QUARTET NIGHT?'' Ren asked, glacning at them before turning his gaze towards Hikari.

''Well, that's a good question. Well, you can say that I stumbled across them while I was in America. They had work to do at the studio I was in and we came closer than we already were by working together. Without knowing it, I have already promised that I would come back to Japan some day and become their designer, they did ask me to be their manager though, but I denied it. In truth, they're very important to me.'' Hikari smiled softly.

''Awe ~ Hika-Chan, you're too cute!'' Reiji exclaimed and hugged the girl who was munching happily on some sweets that Camus had brought her.

''Then, when did you start designing?''

''I wanted to design once I was in America, I always had a soft spot for those things, so I tried ~ Guess my outfits was quite unique and they started asking for more help from me ~ Though in the end I became QUARTET NIGHT's designer ~'' Hikari purred, not minding that Reiji was hugging her like a kitten would do.

''Okay ~ Reiji, let go of me.'' Hikari complained after minutes with hugging and snuggling.

''But you're soft!''

"Like I give a damn about how soft I am or not, you're practically choking me!" Hikari whined, flailing her arms around in protest, "Let me go!"

Things seemed fine for now, but neither of them never really thought that situations could change so fast, or get as hectic once they have just started their professional career...

* * *

J**ust a quick note that every single one of them have become older, making them a year older so...**

**Hikari and Ai - 16**

**Haruka, Masato, Syo, Otoya - 17**

**Cecil who comes later on - 17**

**Tokiya, Natsuki, Ren - 18**

**Ranmaru - 23**

**Camus - 21**

**Reiji - 26**

**Ringo - 24**

**Ryuya - 27**

**Other than that, this was the start of the sequel... Maybe not one of my best starts, but yeeeeeaaaaah... Review? **


	2. Ryota Watanabe

**Well, I didn't actually think I would get a good feedback on the first chapter o.o I'm surprised to be honest XD but thank you for reviewing! Makes me very happy ~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN UTAPRI ~ Though I wished I did :/ who wouldn't want that?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2****:**** Ryota Watanabe**

The members of QUARTET NIGHT was currently hanging out in Hikari's dorm room, well not really hanging out, but was forced by Hikari to come to her room to take new measurements.

"Rei! I said stand still! You're like a freaking jumping Kangaroo!" Hikari hissed with a sigh while Reiji was suppressing a laugh.

"I can't help it Hika-Chan! It tickles!" Reiji complained, "I BARELY TOUCHED YOU!"

Under all that commotion between Hikari and Reiji, Ranmaru was on his phone, sitting on a spare chair in Hikari's room while Camus was sipping on some tea while reading a book and Ai was on the computer, ignoring the fact that Hikari was ready to almost throw something at Reiji.

As the members of STARISH passed by, they couldn't help but wonder what was going on in Hikari's room. Eventually, they all found themselves standing in front of her door with a worried expression.

"Everyone? What are you doing here?" Haruka poked her head outside of her room, looking at them with a smile on her face.

"Ah, Little Lamb, we're just worried about... Whatever's going on inside that room..." Ren trailed off, glancing back at the door when something hit it.

It didn't take a minute longer when the door suddenly flew open, startling both Haruka and the members of STARISH. They looked at the girl who was stomping her way down the corridor with a bag slung over her shoulder.

"Does any of you want to explain what in the world had happened to the- Reiji-San, why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Masato blinked at the condition of Hikari's room, tons of fabrics and paper was spread across the room and Reiji was sitting in the middle, shirtless.

"Hikari did this to me!" He pouted, flailing his arms around in frustration.

"If you would listen to hear in the first place, this wouldn't have happened." Ranmaru pointed out.

"And where was Hikari going? Reiji, please wear a shirt."

"Hikari said she would go and buy some new fabrics for more designs, since over half of them got ripped in half when Hikari and Reiji was throwing... Well anything that would hit one of their faces." Ai said, shutting down Hikari's computer before turning around to face them, legs crossed.

"But did you even see that murderous look on her face? She was ready to kill Reiji any minute if Camus hadn't pointed out that her fabrics was ruined." Ranmaru said with an amused smile, glancing at Reiji who shuddered at the thought.

"You five are really close huh?" Otoya said with a grin, helping the ithers out to pick up broken pieces of glass shards, still wondering how Reiji didn't get any cuts from the broken shards.

"Well we were there when... Well, when something unforgettable and tragic happened to her, making us her close friends, because we know something you guys will never know in a long..." Reiji trailed off, shutting himself up when he realized he had spoken too much.

"Did something happen to Hikari while she was in America...?"

"..." No answer, this did frighten the members of STARISH, looking at QUARTET NIGHTS faces made them a bit scared, even Ai didn't have his usual straight face.

"WELL! Let's get going then!" Reiji snapped back to his old self, smiling like a good while putting on his shirt, he pushed the members of STARISH and QUARTER NIGHT out of the door and closed it.

When they all had gone down the corridor, they were greeted by a loud shriek and the sound of dropping bags, STARISH were surprised so they took out running while QUARTET NIGHT just kept walking, knowing what was happening already.

"HIKA-CHAN, what's wrong?!" STARISH ran into the living area, the sight in front of them made their eyes go wide with shock and confusion.

A boy with dark, curly brown hair and dark rimmed glasses was hugging Hikari from behind, light ocean blue eyes open while his cheek was nuzzling into her head, and Hikari didn't even seem to resist.

"Who the hell are you?!" Syo barked, pulling Hikari behind him as the rest of STARISH stood protectively in front of her.

"So... This is your gang?" The boy chuckled and put his hands behind his head, a smirk forming across his lips.

"What do you want with Little birdie?" Ren asked with a smile, but literally, they could almost see sparks between them as they smiled at each other.

"Little birdie? So he is calling you Little Birdie? But I can't call you darling?" The boy asked, looking at Hikari, still not bothering the glares he got from every direction.

"Cut it out, you guys!" Hikari pouted, passing them and walking over to the boy, picking up the fallen fabrics in the progress.

"I thought you were still studying in America?" Hikari said, a soft smile on her face.

"I wanted to see my little girl~ So I came back early ~" The boy grinned.

"Really?!" Hikari's face beamed with happiness as she placed the bags on the floor, "Yup~ now where is my 'Welcome back, honey' hug?" He mused, making Hikari chuckle.

"I will give you a hug! but I'm dropping the Honey part." Hikari replied, jumping into the awaiting arms, the boy lifting her up in the progress.

"Alright, can tell someone tell me what the hell is happening?!" Syo hissed, almost a bit too harsh for his own good, sending deadly glares at the direction of the boy who began twirling Hikari around.

"Ryota Watanabe, a very, very special and close friend to Hikari." Ai replied and the members if STARISH turned around to face the teal haired boy who just walked in with the rest of the group.

"You really haven't changed! You're still that goofy boy! I missed you!" Hikari smiled brightly while Ryota ruffled her hair.

"Ah! Hey! The rest of the gang!" Ryota glanced over at the members of STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT and smiled when he saw the members if QUARTER NIGHT.

"So have Hikari been behaving at all?" Ryota purred while he slung an arm lazily around Ai's shoulder.

"If you mean by her almost killing Reiji, then yes, she has been behaving." Camus sighed, irritated that someone had interrupted his peaceful time.

"That's my little darling right there!" Ryota grinned, hugging Hikari from behind as Reiji joined in.

Under all that commotion they were making, STARISH seemed to be sending some deadly glares towards Ryota, who smiled in return, almost anticipating that this would happen.

"Introduce your friends to me, because I believe that we haven't met before." Ryota said,now dangerously closed to Hikari's face.

"I'm too tired to do it." Hikari pouted, "I wasn't asking. I was demanding it." Ryota smiled cheerfully as Hikari narrowed her eyes.

"Fine~, Ryota, STARISH, STARISH, Ryota. There my work is done." Hikari held her arms up in defense as she turned around.

"Go ahead and greet each other, I will be in my room." And with that, she left.

* * *

Hikari tapped the pencil against her chin, looking over at the trees that was covering the dorm, a small smile forming on her lips.

"I can't believe you came back... The only person I can trust..." Hikari muttered, burying her face in her hands.

_"Ryota..."_

* * *

Once Hikari was out of sight, Ryota turned his gaze from the corridor to Haruka, brightening up when her eyes locked with his.

"You must be Haruka! You're so cute! Like a little puppy!" Ryota laughed, pinching her cheeks before pulling her into a hug.

_'This guys sure likes hugs...' _The members of STARISH thought before pulling a blushing Haruka out of Ryota's grip.

"Okay, it's one thing to hug Little Birdie, but hugging Little Lamb is something totally different." Ren pointed out after seeing the amused smile plastered on Ryota's face.

"Ehh? But she's my darlings big sister, it's only natural to introduce myself, letting her know that I was taking care of her little sister while she was in America."

"Oh? I see, bit you don't have to go through the trouble of HUGGING Little Lamb." Ren smiled, pulling Haruka closer to him while the members of STARISH only nodded in agreement.

"I see, well I don't wanna upset her bodyguards~ I can always have Hikari, since she trusts me more than all of you together. Now, can you stop flirting with Haru-Chan when you're in my sight, playboy? I'm pretty sure Hikari wouldn't like the sight." Ryota smiled as he walked away, waving a hand at them.

"Playboy...?!" Ren's eye twitched at the word, making Reiji chuckle.

"We're really sorry about Ryota's behavior. He can get really overprotective when it comes to Hikari. But he's a very nice person once you get to know him." He explained.

"I doubt that will ever happen." Syo scowled, turning away with a huff, making Reiji's grin wider.

"J-J-Jinguji-San, you can let me go now..." Haruka stuttered as she wriggled around in Ren's arms.

"Ah, sorry, Little Lamb." Ren replied with a flirtatious smirk as he let go of her.

"I can agree with Watanabe-San on the playboy part." Masato muttered.

"Oh? That's mean, Masa."

"It may be mean, but it's true."

* * *

"Hika-Chan! Are you in there~" Ryota purred, knocking lightly at the door, but no one answered, making him frown.

"Hikari? Hello?" Again, he knocked, but no one answered.

Ryota shivered, "What if...? No it wouldn't happen again..." He muttered with a sigh, placing his hand on the doorknob.

"Hikari, I'm coming in alright?" Slowly he opened the door and scanned the room, for once he got scared, scared that Hikari might have gone through that again, until he spotted her sleeping on her desk, the worried feeling left him as he walked over to her, tugging a strand of her hair behind her ear.

For a moment he thought he heard someone singing from outside, curious, he looked over to see the members of STARISH facing a boy with brown hair and dark skin who had Haruka in his arms.

"Hey, let go of Haruka!" He didn't quite near who yelled that, but it sure amused him.

And the moment had to be ruined by SAOTOME who was currently twirling around each one of them, making Ryoyta frown as he listened closely to hear what that other brown haired boy was.

''Cecil... Aijima... Cecil Aijima.'' Ryouta muttered and looked at their direction for another minute before frowning.

"I don't wanna get involved in that..." Ryota shuddered at the thought as he turned around and went back in to the room, unaware of a pair of blue eyes looking at his direction.

Still sleeping on the desk, Ryota let out a low chuckle before draping his jacket over Hikari's shoulders, ''Finally letting your guard down, huh?'' He muttered, stroking her hair.

''Whoops, gotta go now.'' He muttered with a hint of sadness, before getting up, Ryota bent down to Hikari's cheek and pecked it, ''I will see you later~'' Once he said that, he got up and left the room.

* * *

Two hours later, Hikari woke up. Yawning she groggily walked down the corridors of the Master Course, rubbing her eyes as she held Ryota's jacket in her hand, looking around.

''Where did that idiot go?'' She complained, opening the door to the living quarters, seeing Camus talking while pointing his staff at the person's face.

''Camus? What in the world are you doing?'' Hikari muttered and walked over to the pale blonde male, who was now pointing the staff at her, ''Silence, peasant!''

Hikari raised an eyebrow, ''Peasant? Camus, can you repeat that?'' Hikari warned with a smile, a dark aura could be sensed from her, making all of them shiver and backing away from the dark haired girl who was smiling.

''Myu-Chan should run ~'' Reiji warned from the second floor, Hikari turned to him with a glare which made him shut up, ''Rei-Chan ~ I almost forgot about you ~'' Hikari mused as she still kept eye contact with the brunette who gulped.

''Reiji, I think you're the one who should run here, not Camus.'' Ranmaru said plainly, enjoying the little moment he was seeing before him.

''Waaah, Hika-Chan is sca-''

**GRAB!**

''I'm what?'' Hikari whispered in Reiji's ear.

''Oh yeah, I forgot, Hikari always wakes up in a bad mood.'' Ai commented, ''Tell me that before she kills me!'' Reiji yelled as he raced down the hall, ''Reiji! GET YOUR FREAKING ASS BACK HERE!'' Hikari shouted, sprinting after him.

.

.

.

.

''Was I the only one who enjoyed that?'' Ranmaru asked, looking at Ai who shooked his head, ''No.''

* * *

''REIJI! I SAID GET BACK HERE!'' Hikari yelled, running after Reiji like a hunter would do to his prey.

''WHAT HAVE I DONE THIS TIME?!'' He exclaimed, rounding the corner.

As Hikari rounded the corner, she came past Ren, bumping into him on the process.

''Ouch...''

''That hurt... Little Birdie, are you alright?'' Ren asked, getting up and helping the girl up.

''Yup! I'm alright, now... REIJI!'' Hikari glared at Reiji's back as he rounded another corner, sprinting after him.

But Ren couldn't help but stare at her waist as she ran past him, noticing the long pale red scar that was running across her waist.

* * *

**Mehehehe ~**

**Darkening the plot even more ~ HEHEHEEEH, I didn't update as soon as I thought I would o.o Been working on some stuff! Hope this chapter was to your please, I'm darkening the plot even more! AND I HAVE EVEN MORE THINGS PLANNED! Maybe I should change humor to something else... Maybe drama XD**

**Sorry for grammar mistakes, I never go through the chapter once it's done ~**

**Meh... Maybe ~ **

**I will see you guys on the next chapter, hopefully it will be sooner than this one!**


	3. Curious

**Whaaaaaaa, I've been addicted to Ren's songs XD His voice is just... So yeah, this chapter is about him ~ Beacuse that freaking strawberry blonde haired guy is freaking awesome at times :3 And that voice... NO ONE CAN OVERCOME HIS FREAKING VOICE!**

**When the sentence is in italics, it's basically what the person is thinking XD (Just had to point that out, and I'm sure you know which person who is thinking!)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN UTAPRI!**

* * *

**CHAPTER** **3****: ****Curious**

Ren walked down the hall, hands in his pocket while looking at the ceiling like it was the intresting thing in the world.

_There was a huge scar running across her waist... _He thought, now shifting his gaze in front of him as he heard approaching footsteps.

''Ah, Jinguji-San.'' Haruka smiled as she approached him, putting aside the worry that was settling over him, he gave his usual smirk towards Haruka, ''What is it Little Lamb?''

''It's nothing, I just wanted to ask if you have seen Hikari, have you?'' Haruka asked innocently and he stopped smirking for a second before turning around and pointing at the direction he bumped into Hikari, ''I saw Little Birdie chasing Rei-Chan by the corner.''

''Alright, thanks!''

''Anytime Little Lamb.'' He watched her running off before continuing his walk, _I really have to ask her about that scar later on..._

* * *

Hikari closed the door to her room, glancing around to see if anyone was in her sight.

''Today was such a long day...'' She sighed, going towards the mirror.

''And you stung even more...!'' She hissed, lifting her shirt up to reveal a long scar that was starting just above her belly button and going all the way to her back.

Sighing, she tugged the shirt off her before slipping on a black t-shirt before going towards the window, looking at the full moon.

''...'' Hikari stared blankly at the moon before sighing once again and turning away from the window, closing the curtains before crawling to her bed.

She stared at the ceiling for a minute or two before her eyelids dropped closed, sending her off to the world of dreams...

_**And now, ladies and gentleman, I think it's time to see what Hikari's dreaming about ~**_

_''Worthless.''_

_''A slut.''_

_''Hooking around every man she can get her hands on.''_

_''Isn't it better that you just die and never come back?''_

**_SLASH!_**

_''Haha, maybe you should do all of us a favor and go kill yourself!''_

**_..._**

_**And that was the end of the short, yet dramatic dream!**_

Hikari woke up with a start, barely swallowing the scream that wanted to escape her lips and ruin the silent night.

She gasped for breath, swallowing the cold air and sifting her hands in her hair, tugging her knees to her chest, still gasping for her breath.

**_''... Just go and die!"_**

Hikari closed her eyes, forcing the dream she had away from her mind, not hearing the door open and close behind her.

''I knew you were awake.''

Hikari shot her eyes open, startled, she crashed into the wall, ignoring the burning sensation on her back as her eyes were wide with fear and shock, looking at the man who had come into her room.

''... What are you doing here?'' She muttered, backing closer even though she knew that she couldn't go any further.

''Relax Hikari, it's just us, Ryota and Reiji...'' Ryota murmured, getting closer to the dark haired girl.

''Don't come near me...!''

''Hikari, relax...''

''DON'T COME NEAR ME...!'' She hissed, throwing the pillow at Reiji who was approaching.

''Just leave me alone...'' Hikari gasped, tugging the covers over her head, bangs hiding her eyes.

''...'' With a relucant nod, Reiji and Ryota left the room.

* * *

''She's still having nightmares about that?'' Reiji murmured, stifling a yawn.

''Can't help it, they were pretty rough, it would definitely be a burning memory deep dowin in her brain that she can't erase.'' Ryota sighed as they bid each other goodbye.

Unaware for both of them, someone was watching from afar.

''Something definitely happened to her while she was there...'' Ren murmured before turning around, deciding to ask Hikari about it tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, Hikari seemed to be her usual cheerful self, smiling brightly while talking to Otoya.

''Little Birdie.'' Ren said from behind, gaining Hikari's attention as she turned around to face him ''Yes?''

''Want to go out for a walk?'' He asked, pointing behind him with his thumb, Hikari smiled and nodded, ''Sure!''

Ren and Hikari strolled down the street, eventually arriving at a cafe.

''Ladies first.'' Ren gestured, beckoning Hikari inside making her chuckle, ''Sure.''

The two of them were sitting by a window, Hikari was stirring her cup of smoothie, not drinking, Ren glancing at her from time to time before speaking up, ''You know... You don't have to put on a happy face all the time.''

Hikari turned to him, cocking her head to the side, ''What do you mean, Ren?'' She asked, a smile still plastered on her face.

''I'm saying that if you want to cry, then cry. You don't have to hide your sadness away from all of us.'' He explained, staring at her as her smile faltered and she looked down.

''Did something happen in America, Little Birdie?'' Ren asked, lifting her chin up.

''So you can be serious at times like this...'' Hikari muttered with a sad chuckle, ''What did you see to know?''

''Well, I spotted your scar when you bumped into me and that you told Reiji and that annoying dude to leave you alone.'' Ren replied.

''The annoying dude has a name, and that's Ryota Watanabe.'' Hikari sighed, looking away, not wanting to continue their discussion any further, going as far to tug her hoodie over her head.

''Hey, that's mean. You have to look at the person that brought you here, you know?'' Ren mused, trying to pry off her hoodie, but ending up that Hikari slapped his hand away.

''Whatever you saw, you don't dare to tell anybody! Just don't even mention a word about what you saw! And for gods sake, just leave me alone. LEAVE ME ALONE!'' Hikari hissed and stormed outside the cafe.

''Hikari!'' Ren called out, but Hikari didn't even turn around to face him. Sighing in defeat he leaned back at the chair, looking at her profile as it got smaller and smaller. Ruffling his hair, he called a waiter to pay the bills before heading after the girl.

* * *

''Like he would know!'' Hikari hissed and tossed another stone at the pond.

''No one knows... What they did...'' Hikari sat on her knees, tossing stones at the pond as she tugged her dark red hoodie over her head.

''No one will be able to comfort you if you just keep it to yourself, you know that right?'' Ren spoke up with a calm voice, sitting next to Hikari, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes.

''I don't need anyone to comfort me... I went through this ALONE. And I intend to keep it that way.'' Hikari growled, picking another stone and tossing it as far as she could.

''Wouldn't it be better to have someone there for you at least?'' Ren urged on, the girl going quiet before muttering under her breath, ''No.''

Ren sighed, yanking her arm towards him, making her sit on his lap.

''J-Jinguji?! Let go of me!'' Hikari flalied her arms around, but gave up as Ren didn't even budge.

Slowly, he tugged off her hoodie and made her head lean against her chest, ''You know, I will be there for comfort.'' He whispered.

''This is very unlike you...'' Hikari muttered, making Ren chuckle, ''It is. But somehow, I always end up like this when I'm with you...''

''Thanks...''

''So, do you want to explain what happened in America?'' Ren asked after a minute of silence.

''...''

* * *

''It was still unlike you to comfort me like that ~'' Hikari mused as she and Ren was walking back to the Master Course dorm.

''I always comfort girls!'' Ren said with his usual smirk.

''That makes them feel special.'' Hikari corrected as they opened the door.

''Pfft...'' Ren smiled, seeing Hikari being a bit more happier now.

_It's alright if she doesn't tell me what happened, but... It's great to see her smile. Alright, I'm totally out of character..._

"Little Birdie, did you like our little walk?" Ren asked, hugging Hikari from behind.

''Jinguji...'' Hikari's eye twitched as she glanced at him, ''Awe, Jinguji! Let go of my darling ~'' Ryota removed Ren's arm and tugged Hikari close to him.

''Ara, jealous?'' Ren smirked, sensing the tension between them, Hikari crawled away from their staring battle once again.

Hikari had settled herself on the couch, turning on the TV in the progress, ignoring the fact that Ryota was cursing silently while Ren was smirking at the sight.

''What is happening between the two of them?'' Syo asked as he passed the pair that was still glaring at each other.

''They're having a staring contest.'' Hikari said from the couch, turning around to see the members of STARISH and Haruka coming her way, glancing at the duo when they passed by them.

''It's more like a silent war.'' Otoya sweatdropped, sitting next to Hikari who was curled up in a ball, flipping channels.

''Hika-Chan? Where were you this morning?'' Natsuki asked, sitting to the left side of Hikari, ''Ren asked me to go for a walk.'' Hikari replied buntly, stopping at a certain music channel.

''Look it's feautring QUARTET NIGHT.'' Hikari pointed at the screen, ignoring the stares Ren got from the others, more like she didn't know that they were staring at him.

''Everyone, what are you doing?'' Haruka asked, making all of them snap back to reality.

''Nothing ~''

_It's so obvious... _Hikari thought, glancing at Haruka who had a innocent smile plastered on her smile, _And she's as dense as a rock, but that's what I love about her..._

''Hika-Chan!''

''Ah! Yes?!'' Hikari flinched, finally snapping out of her daze, ''So? What do you say?'' Tomochika asked, Hikari cocked her head to the side, ''What?''

Tomochika sighed, ''Have you been listening at all? I said next week, we're free for doing whatever we want. So I figured we could go somewhere, all of us, like old times.'' Tomochika said with a smile.

_Old times..._

Hikari smiled, ''I would love to, but I got things to do, the rest of you could go. I have somewhere else to go next week.'' She said as she rose up from the couch.

''Where are you going?'' Masato asked, Hikari turned around with a small smile, ''A secret.''

* * *

Next week, everyone was getting ready to pack, Hikari, who declined the offer watched them all get on the bus with a small wave, QUARTET NIGHT had somehow managed to convince Ryota to go along, Hikari also saying that she won't do anything to upset him. With a bit more pleading from Reiji and being convinced that Hikari would be alright, he agreed to go on. Even Ringo and Ryuya were going with them.

''So for the last time, don't do anything -''

''I won't do anything, Ryota. Now stop worrying about me, I'll be fine!'' Hikari replied with a grin, ''Fine, we will be back on Sunday, alright?''

''Yeah, yeah. Enjoy yourself! Don't forget to take pictures so you can show me!'' Hikari waved goodbye as Otoya poked his head out of the bus, ''We will buy something for you!''

''Bye!''

When they were out of sight, Hikari sighed and stopped waving, her smile leaving her face, ''I can finally stop smiling... My jaw hurts...''

Grabbing the bag she had prepared, Hikari closed the door to the Master Course and walked down the path, away from the Master Course dorm.

* * *

''Do you really think she will be alright on her own?'' Ryota asked for the fifth time.

''For the last time, Ryota! She will be perfectly fine!'' Reiji waved it off.

''I have my doubts...'' Ren muttered from the seat in front of them, ''Hikari can be quite the troublemaker.''

''That's true. Let's just hope she doesn't overflow the dorm when we get back.'' Otoya chuckled.

''Yeah...'' Ryota mumbled under his breath.

_Because she can go further than that. Way further than all of you think._

* * *

Hikari walked down the busy street of Japan, looking around to see something that caught her eye.

''KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!''

Hikari flinched at the loud screaming of girls who were fawning over... A screen.

_God, my ears hurt..._

Hikari sighed, glancing at what the girls were screaming at. They were screaming about the debut of STARISH, saying who's their favorite and all that fan girl things that Hikari did not understand. A memory crossing her mind at the word STARISH.

* * *

_''Is that her?''_

_''Yeah... I heard that she always thinks high of herself. I even heard that her sister is the composer of STARISH!''_

_''Really? I feel so bad for her, having a little sister like her.''_

_''She's probably playing with all the guys.''_

_''It's not probably, I know she had played with one certain guy!''_

_''Really? Oh my god, what a slut!''_

_''A total whore.''_

_''Getting all the fame from the group and her sister, tch. Let's not talk to her.''_

**_It's alright... I'm used to this... I don't need anyone._**

**_I have no need for anyone to help me._**

**_I don't trust anyone._**

**_I can do this..._**

**_By myself..._**

**_Alone..._**

* * *

_Does Nee-San think that I'm a nuisance?_

Hikari tensed up, feeling a someone's eyes at her, well more like glaring at her way. She glanced to the side, a bit hesitant before her eyes grew wide with horror and shock, _Oh no... No, no..._

Hikari turned around again, not wanting to look around to make sure that what she just said was true, she gulped, her whole body trembling before she turned away from the screaming fan girls and the piercing glare from behind, she ran ahead as fast as she could, the only thing she was thinking about was getting away of there, away of the crowd, away from them... Away from world.

Hikari had settled down in an alleyway, leaning against the wall, she slumped her shoulders and gave a deep sigh, glancing at the people who crossed the alleyway she was at, not even noticing her presence.

''That couldn't be them, right...? I was just imagining it, right?'' Hikari was still trembling, a small smile while tears stung her eyes, she rubbed her eyes with her sleeve before getting up from the wall.

_Would it really be better... If I just disappeared...?_

"Should probably head home now..." Hikari muttered, almost not wanting to go back to the dorm, but if she wasn't there when the guys came home, Ryota and the others would defiantly get the wrong idea.

"Kill me already, you would do me a huge favor if you did..." Hikari hissed as she walked past the crowd.

* * *

It was already Sunday, and Hikari was peacefully sleeping on the couch with an open book in her hand.

The door slammed open and Hikari almost fell of the couch when she heard Otoya scream, "WE'RE BACK HIKA-CHAN!"

Hikari looked up, she glared at the intruder that has interrupted her precious sleep, knowing Otoya, he wouldn't notice what he did until he looked at her in the eye, "Next time, don't scream." She grumbled, pulling the sleeves of her shirt back down, not wanting them to see something.

''Did you do anything?!'' Ryota had grabbed Hikari just as she rolled her other sleeve down, shaking the sleepy girl like she was a corpse, ''N-No, I haven't...!'' Hikari dizzily said before glaring at Ryota quietly. Almost at clue, Ryota let go of her with a light, 'ah!'

''Little birdie, how was your week without us?'' Ren asked, draping an arm over Hikari's shoulders, ''Peaceful, I'm glad that I could enjoy that one moment with myself.'' Hikari smiled and Ren chuckled, ''You really like to be alone this times, I wonder why...'' Ren whispered the last part before trailing off completely.

''Anywaaaay, how was the trip?'' Hikari asked, breaking the awkward silence, _I really have to get out of here... Before this gets even more awkward..._

* * *

The next day everything went back to normal, even though there was one thing crossing STARISH and Haruka's minds.

''Neh, neh. Haru-Chan, do you know anything about why Hika-Chan wants to be alone?'' Natsuki asked when they had taken a break from dancing in one of the practice rooms, Haruka was there to watch and kill some time since she wasn't so busy that day.

Haruka shooked her head with a sigh, ''I don't know anything about it, and even if we ask QUARTET NIGHT they won't answer, they just get this look of... Something...''

''Is it that bad that they even don't want to mention about it? Because they always bring something else up, changing the subject the moment we mention it...'' Masato mumbled.

''If they don't want to talk about it, then don't even bother to ask.'' Tokiya stated calmly, ''But Tokiya! It's obvious that they won't talk about it because of Hika-Chan! I'm sure that she is the main deal in this!'' Otoya whined, ''I wanna help her! I'm sure it would be a lot better if she had someone with her!''

While the members of STARISH was discussing this, Ren was far behind them, standing in a corner, playing with his phone, pretending he was occupied. He began to remember what Hikari had said to him just before they left for the trip...

_**''I don't need anyone to comfort me... I went through this ALONE. And I intend to keep it that way.''**_

Ren ran his fingers through his hair, glancing at the group that were still talking about the current situation, ''Shouldn't you just let it be like that? It's pretty clear that Little Birdie doesn't want to mention a word about it, so we can just leave it like that.''

Everyone in the room got quiet by what Ren had just said, ''Has she told anything to you?'' Masato asked after a minute of silence, ''Nope.'' Ren lied, _I'm pretty sure that Hikari don't want me to say that..._

''But she was there for us when we needed her! So we should be there for her when she needs it!'' Otoya piped up.

''Don't say I didn't warn you...'' Ren mumbled when everyone agreed on Otoya's descision.

* * *

So, the first plan on the schedule of their new project:

**''FIND OUT WHAT HAD HAPPENED TO HIKARI WHILE SHE WAS IN AMERICA!'' **Was to eavesdrop on her conversations, Otoya had somehow managed to drag Tokiya and Masato into the mess, but had failed to make Ren do it. Now all of them were around a corner, watching intently at the conversation that QUARTET NIGHT, Ryota and Hikari was having.

''And... Why are we spying on Hikari's conversation?'' Cecil hesitantly asked, peeking at the dark haired girl who was having a small smile on her lips when Reiji was talking and jumping around, probably telling about the trip.

''We aren't spying! We're eavesdropping!'' Otoya corrected, ''That's basically another word for that.'' Tokiya pointed out, rubbing his head in frustration, ''Why did I even agree on this?''

**''YOU SAW WHAT?!'' **The members of STARISH almost fell when they heard the slam on the table and Ryota yell, they have come to like Ryota, knowing that he wasn't another goof, but really nice and funny, seeing him shout was something rare.

''H-Hika-Chan, are you sure you saw right?'' Reiji was the next one to ask, STARISH peeked out again, Haruka also leaning in. Even Masato and Tokiya was now curious.

''I... I'm sure it was them... I couldn't mistake them for someone else, plus... Their glare was just like that time...'' Hikari muttered, everyone was quiet that even STARISH could hear each others heartbeat.

''You must be imagning it, Hikari.'' Ranmaru said, placing his hands on her forehead, ''I'm not imagining it! I was sure it was them! Besides -'' Hikari was about to yell back when Syo slipped.

''Shit!'' Syo hissed when everyone fell over, making the group turn around abruptly, ''Everyone? What is it?'' Reiji asked, not with his goofy grin, but he looked... Mad.

Almost everyone was, it was hard to see it on Ai, but it could be shown if you really looked at him.

''We're very sorry... But...'' STARISH and Haruka glanced to look at Hikari, her eyes were wide with shock and horror, ''Did you... Hear what just happened?'' She asked nervously.

''Uhm... Well... Just the part where you were talking about someone...'' Cecil muttered, scratching the back of his head, ''We just wanted to know what had happened...'' Natsuki started to explain when Hikari got up and walked away in a fast pace.

''Ah! Hey, Hikari!'' Ryota yelled before running after her, leaving STARISH with QUARTET NIGHT.

''Has anyone seen them this mad?'' Masato asked quietly, everyone was shaking their head.

''If we don't want to talk about it, don't go and eavesdrop on our conversations. This is something personal. Then I mean really personal. You can't just barge in and do as you like.'' Ranmaru sighed, glancing where Hikari had ran off to.

''But why do you guys have to know about it?! We care about Hikari just as much as you do!'' Syo barked, Ai sighed, ''If you were in our shoes, you would have known why we keep it a secret. This isn't just something normal disscussion, if we go far enough, things could and WILL be dangerous, and Hikari has gone through enough.'' Ai answered before turning around to leave, leaving all of them shocked.

''Now listen to your Senpai's and stay out of this, alright?'' Reiji said with a smile, but his tone was more like a demand and a warning before leaving with the rest of the members.

''...''

''I did tell you guys to stay out of this.'' Ren said as he walked by, ''Wha? We were only trying to help!'' Otoya whined as Ren took a turn to the right.

* * *

''Ryota ~ Is Hika-Chan in there?'' Reiji knocked on Hikari's door, they heard a muffled 'Yeah' and opened the door.

Ryota was sitting on the bed, watching Hikari go back and forth while muttering something they probably did NOT want to hear right now, ''Is she alright?'' Camus asked when it seemed like Hikari wouldn't stop any minute.

''She isn't the kind of girl to get depressed, but mad. So... I don't know anymore actually.'' Ryota sighed, hanging his head down in defeat, the rest of the QUARTET NIGHT members watching Hikari.

''Damn, damn, damn, damn, DAAAAAMMMMN!'' Hikari came to a stop and started shouting, startling everyone, ''What if they heard? Now they will only get more curious!'' She panicked.

''R-Relax! We will figure this out! Now stop walking around and sit down!'' Ranmaru shouted, almost wanting to tie Hikari to a chair to keep her from walking around.

''DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CAN STOP?! I'M FREAKING OUT OVER HERE!''

''THAT'S WHY I TOLD YOU TO STOP!''

''I CAN'T!''

Someone knocked on the door and Ren came in, ''Is Little Birdie alright?'' He asked when he saw Ranmaru and Hikari shout at each other, ''Honestly, none of us have a clue on what's going on anymore. We will fix it, don't worry about us ~'' Reiji grinned and Ren nodded slowly before going out of the door.

* * *

''When did she get so soft with the others?'' Syo muttered, glancing at Ren who had just exited Hikari's room, and he could hear the bickering between Hikari and Ranmaru, frowning, he turned around and walked the opposite way of Ren.

''Like I care...''

* * *

**Well... That was longer than I thought XD Meh, I'm planning on adding drama already a few chapters in XD Greeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaat... Meh, slow drama and only bits and pieces to what happened to Hikari in America. I know that some of you got a clue on what had happened, but trust me. Things will be far more worse than that ~ Hopefully, I have a few ideas roaming around XD**


	4. Forgotten

**Hey guys! AwakenedSecrets here with another chapter! I'm already planning on piping up the drama! BUT NOT ON THIS CHAPTER! BECAUSE THIS WAS JUST BASED ON EPISODE THREE OF THE SECOND SEASON OF UTAPRI, JUST WITH HIKARI THOUGH! I took ages on the last one with the drama and there were only a few minor ones XD Not that much, but this will increase a lot! I hope so at least, BUT NOW let's get on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: AWAKENEDSECRETS DOES NOT OWN UTAPRI**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Forgotten**

Hikari sighed for the fifth time, she had been running back and forth, doing errands for SAOTOME since this morning. Now she was laying on the couch, her face planted on the pillow while she was quietly listening to the members of STARISH, plus Cecil and Haruka talk about something.

She heard a loud happy scream, ignoring it, she nuzzled her head at the pillow, already knowing that Ren was sitting on the other side of where she was laying, ''What's happening over there?'' Hikari asked, her voice muffled due to her face still being stuck in the pillow.

''Shorty got a job for a two hour special.'' Ren replied, ''Which series?''

''Prince of Fighting.''

''Oh? So he's going to be a little sister again?'' Hikari asked as she sat up straight on the couch.

''You gotta admit that Syo-Chan looked cute in a dress.'' Otoya said with a grin.

**''I'm going to play an unmistakable MAN this time!''** Syo protested.

''Are you _sure_?'' Ren and Hikari asked while the dark haired girl looked up from the pillow that she was holding in her arms

**''POSITIVE!''** Syo shouted as they heard a deep, deep laugther.

''How does he do that...?'' Hikari hung her head in frustration.

SAOTOME's head popped out of the curtain, going up and down as he began talking, ''I heard that you rejected the seniors that I prepared for you...''

''Well, thats...'' Otoya tried to explain before SAOTOME jumped out of the curtain.

''Working on you own is all well good! But, you probably think you're already real idols!''

''We're not? We did put out a CD.'' Otoya answered, ''And the concert was a success.'' Syo retored.

''He did tell you that you will bloom splendidly, but fade like fireworks.'' Hikari reminded, ''Do you mean that we're going to fade?'' Syo huffed.

''In that case! You have to aclaim this title!'' SAOTOME began to shake his hand and a wrapper popped out of his hands, ''Utapri Award?'' Syo cocked his head to the side.

''Ah! Utapri!'' Tokiya and Hikari exclaimed at the same time.

''Do your best, boys!'' SAOTOME smiled before he dissapeared once again.

''What the hell was that about?''

''Do some of you know about the Utapri Award?'' Natsuki questioned.

''It's only granted when brilliant new idols appear...'' Hikari muttered, ''It's a rare title.'' Tokiya finished.

''We're supposed to win such a rare title?'' Otoya asked, ''What Shining said isn't entirely correct, STARISH isn't as known as we think we are.'' Tokiya explained, surprising Syo, Otoya and Natsuki.

''It's true that the quickest way to become established is to claim this title.'' Hikari sighed, ''You sure do know your way around here, Little Birdie.'' Ren smirked, ''I've known about it when I was studying about the arts of performance in America, but...'' Hikari smiled a little as she stood up.

''I'm sure you can do it, with your skills and Nee-San's music. But there will be challenges, I can assure you that.'' She grinned before going back towards her room.

* * *

''What happened?'' Hikari asked after seeing that Syo had refused Natsuki to help him. Hikari, Haruka and the members of STARISH was at the doorway, looking at Syo who was training like a mad man.

''Apparently, he was going to do a longer jump than the usual, but he couldn't do it. Ryuya had asked the director to let him do it once more, but he can't do it.'' Ai said in his usual monotone voice, gaining everyone's attention, ''Why?'' Otoya asked.

''He's too stiff and eager. He won't be able to use his full power.'' Ai replied.

''In order to have the best results, you need to relax. A relaxed, natural stance is the best.'' Ren muttered with a smile, ''I wonder if it's anything we can do to help him.'' Otoya muttered, looking at Syo as he practically ignored them staring at him from afar.

''Shorty's a man. There's nothing for us to do this time.'' Ren sighed as the rest of them began to walk away.

''Syo-Chan...'' Natsuki took a glance at Syo before joining the others.

Hikari looked at Syo's profile before sighing as she began to close the door, glancing at the blonde before closing it and following the others.

* * *

Hikari walked down the hallway, it was currently in the middle of the night, but she had a tendency to wake up and walk around the hallways, stopping at her tracks, she noticed the light to the training room was on. Curious, she walked over to it and opened the door.

''You're still here practicing?'' Hikari asked, looking at Syo who stopped his training and looked at her, his face was full of sweat and he was panting.

''You're still awake?'' He retored, not moving from the spot, he had tensed up, he hadn't really been alone with Hikari the moment she had come back, and to see him in this state made it embarrasing enough.

''You're gonna overwork yourself at this rate.'' Hikari sighed, taking the towel that Syo had thrown away and placed it on his cheek, wiping the sweat, not knowing that Syo was blushing.

''It's none of your bussiness.'' He muttered, taking the towel away from her and wiping the rest of the sweat, secretly cursing at himself for doing that.

''You're worrying the others you know.'' Hikari said while taking out a chair to sit on.

Syo looked away with a huff, ''You're actually forgetting something really important.'' Hikari reminded, making Syo stop and look back at her.

''Forgetting what?''

''To relax.'' Syo flinched, ''You're too eager and stiff so you can't use your full strength.'' Hikari explained, ''Ren also said that the best results come when you're relaxed and natural.''

Syo narrowed his eyes, not wanting to look at his formers girlfriend eyes, which he knew that he still loved, even though he thought he had convinced himself that Haruka was the one he truly loved.

''You do know that you're worrying everyone, right? Especially Natsuki.'' Hikari said and Syo bit his lip.

''I'm just gonna tell you this, you need to relax in order to have the best results.'' Hikari said as she walked towards the door.

''Good night.''

* * *

''He still can't do it?'' Hikari sighed. After hearing Natsuki's explaination about Syo not relaxing, saying that you can't relax when it's work.

''It seems like that.'' Natsuki muttered. Hikari got up and grabbed the bag next to her, ''Nee-San told me that this is Syo's. She was going to give it herself, but she suddenly got busy so I will bring it to him, tell the others I went out.'' Hikari grinned and went out of the door before Natsuki could call out to her.

* * *

''... I was sure he was around here somewhere...'' Hikari muttered, looking around the set Syo and Hyuga-Sensei was currently working on, it was evening so no one would be here.

Hikari looked up and sighed, ''Maybe he's there...''

The dark haired girl made her way up the stairs, holding the bag while she opened the door, she haven't really taken a notice that she was THAT high up, ''Syo? Syo ~?''

Syo peeked out of the other side of he bridge that was split in half, his face looked surprised when he saw her, ''What are you doing here?'' He asked, trying to sound sharp, but his face give it all away.

''You forgot your bag, I figured that I should give it to you.'' Hikari smiled as she began to jog over, ''H-Hey! It's dangerous up here!'' Syo warned, it was then Hikari noticed where she was standing and looked down, her face became even paler than it was, ''H-H-H-High...'' She stuttered as she released the back and fell to her knees.

''T-T-Too high... Very high...'' Hikari stuttered, backing away from the edge, ''Just keep doing it! Don't look down!'' Syo shouted from the other side, ''Like that's - AH! Your bag!'' Hikari turned around, ''Just leave it there! It's just a change of clothes!''

''But -'' Hikari grabbed the bag as it was just about to fall off the edge, but... ''Woah!''

Syo's eyes widened as the bag fell to the ground with a thump, ''HIKARI!''

Hikari was holding onto the bridge, a scared look crossing her face as her hands glided slowly down the dusty ground, ''...!''

''Damn it!'' Syo took a step back and tried to relax, remembering the words that Hikari had said the night before.

_You need to relax in order to have the best results._

Syo took a deep breath and ran as fast as he could, jumping over the edge while Hikari was on the near of falling over the other side.

Syo rolled across the other side, gaining his balance again and caught Hikari's hand just as her arms gave up, pulling her up to the surface again.

Once he had succesfully pulled her up, he brought Hikari to his chest, embracing her body that was trembling, her eyes were wide with shock, but tears still didn't pour out of them.

''Thank god... You're safe...'' Syo muttered, pulling the girl closer to him, ''If something were going to happen to you... I don't know what I would do...'' Syo tightened his grip on her just as the door creaked open.

''Syo-Kun? Hikari?'' Haruka peeked her head outside the door, surprising the both of them as they jumped out of each others arms.

''N-N-Nanami?'' Syo was flustered and Haruka giggled, ''Did I interrupt?''

''No... No you didn't...'' Hikari muttered as she stood up, ''I have to get home! BYE!'' She fleed out of the set, but didn't really go home, she stayed at her spot outside the door and listened to Syo and Haruka's conversation.

''Sorry, did it surprise you?'' Haruka asked, Hikari peeked inside the room to see Syo standing and looking out through the door and Haruka sitting on the ground.

''It's alright, thanks to her, I managed to do that jump.'' He muttered, ''After all, I want this job to be a success.''

''Huh?''

''If I could do this, I figured that I would stop being Hyuga-Sensei's fan... After all, I'm a professional now.''

''You... Don't have to force yourself to do it.'' Haruka said calmly, startling Syo, ''Force myself?''

''Because, it's important for you, right? I know that our jobs right now is to make people happy, but... I don't think you have to forget how you felt at that time, being a fan...'' Haruka muttered.

Hikari smiled a little before walking down the stairs, _Maybe I should leave them alone..._

* * *

Hikari hissed when Reiji applied the bandage around her waist, ''H-Hurts!''

''It's your own fault, it opened again see?'' Reiji sighed as he got up, signaling her that he was finished, ''How did you manage to open the scar again?''

''I almost fell off the edge of Syo's set.'' Hikari explained briefly, ''WHAT?!''

''He didn't notice!'' She retored, relaxing Reiji, ''It would be better if they didn't know.''

''Yeah...'' Hikari muttered, looking out the window before getting up, ''Well I'm gonna go outside for a walk.'' She smiled briefly before going outside.

* * *

Hikari was leaning against a tree, looking at the pond that drifted across peacefully, enjoying the light breeze.

''Apparently, the story is continuing, so they asked me if I'd act again.'' Hikari heard Syo's voice and the sound of approaching footsteps and quickly hid herself to not get noticed.

''That's amazing Syo-Kun!'' She heard Haruka's voice and shrunk down, _don't want to get noticed..._

''It was all thanks to you.'' He muttered, ''What?''

''Because of your words, I knew I could be myself. That's why I was able to do it.'' Hikari looked at the sky, a throbbing pain in her waist, _Don't you dare! I've been hiding myself all this time, don't make this harder for me!_

''Syo-Kun...''

''You understand my feelings better than anyone else...''

Hikari's eyes got wide with shock, she was at loss for words. _Sure, I did help him make the jump, but Nee-San was the one who talked to him... I should know that already... That Syo had gotten over the fact that I left him... But still..._

Hikari was shaking her head back and forth, _No, no, no! I decided to give up on him... Because... Because..._

_''I've forgotten the feeling of being loved...''_

* * *

**FLUFF! ALREADY ON CHAPTER FOUR! Woah, I'm rushing things, but it was just this one! and the most important part will take longer to discover, since I'M PLANNING ON DOING MORE TO IT! MUHHAHAHAHA!**

**Meh, not as many words as the last chapter, but the next one will be more ~ I should really change this to DRAMA or HURT/COMFORT XD What do you guys think?****Because there will be humor, but there will be more drama and there will be hurt/comfort there too, but also romance... I'm planning on keeping the romance genre, but should I change the other one?**

**WHAAA! SOMEBODY TELL ME! I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!**

**P.S! Sorry for grammar mistakes, I NEVER. NEVER GO THROUGH MY STORY XD /Too lazy for that/**


	5. None of your business

**CHAPTER 5:**** None of your business**

''AAAAAH!'' Reiji flailed his arms around, surprsing the members of STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT, ''What's with the sudden outburst?'' Ai asked as he looked up from his computer.

''I just realized that I haven't seen Hikari this morning. Or yesterday. And the day before that, and the day before that again.'' Reiji murmured, plopping his head down on the desk.

''Now that you mention it...'' Ranmaru muttered, ''What Rei-Chan's saying is true.'' Ryota finished.

''And Camus had been gone this morning too.'' Cecil said.

''Then, should we go and check on Hika-Chan? I'm sure she's just tired or gloomy for some reason!'' Reiji smiled as he got up, ''We're coming too!'' STARISH declared, ''I don't mind, but...'' Reiji looked over at Ryota who shrugged, ''They can tag along.''

* * *

_**Knock**_

No answer

**_Knock_**

...

_**Knock**_

...

''Alright, Hikari! OPEN UP!'' Ranmaru kicked the door open in frustration after Hikari hadn't opened up, surprising the group behind him since Ranmaru wasn't usually the one that would interfere in other people's business.

''Hika- What in the world?''

Hikari was sitting on her desk, fabrics of clothes was spread over the entire room, her headphones on and she was currently in her own world, sketching new ideas for upcoming costumes. Camus was on her balcony, sipping some tea while reading a book, ignoring that they had just barged into the room.

Basically, none of them noticed that they had just kicked the door open and yelled at the top of their lungs.

Hikari glanced over at them before taking her headphones off, the group could hear the music she was currently playing as she cocked her head to the side, ''What is it? Do you need something?''

''...'' Their jaw was open as they just stared at the girl who blinked her eyes in confusion, ''What?''

''DON'T YOU 'WHAT' US! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THESE PAST DAYS! WE HAVEN'T SEEN YOU AT ALL!'' Ryota shouted, Hikari furrowed her eyebrows, ''What? I've been here all the time.''

''THEN WHY HAVEN'T YOU LEFT YOUR ROOM?!''

''I just came back from the kitchen! Ask Camus!'' She pointed at Camus who was ignoring them all, ''AND WHY IS HE HERE?!''

''Because apparently, he likes to eat his snacks and sip his tea at my balcony! DOES THAT EXPLAIN EVERYTHING?!'' Hikari hissed.

''YOU STILL HAVEN'T EXPLAINED WHY YOU HAD BEEN LOCKED IN YOUR ROOM FOR DAYS!'' Otoya whined.

''I JUST CAME BACK HERE!'' Hikari protested, ''Just came back? Where were you?'' Ai asked.

''SAOTOME didn't tell you? I was at a camping with some of my other designing friends, SAOTOME had planned for us to go to the mountains for four days, I just came back today, you were just all too busy to see me walking through the door.'' Hikari explained, leaving all of them shocked.

''Ah, so that's how it was.'' They all said before they hung their head, ''We're sorry.''

* * *

Camus glanced over at the dark haired girl who sighed and slumped down when all of the members were gone before turning back to her work.

''That wasn't the truth, was it?'' He said calmly, setting the tea down and turning around to look at her.

''What makes you say that?'' Hikari hesitantly asked, smiling at him as she stopped sketching her current project.

''That was a lie, right? That you were out camping with your friends.'' Camus eyed Hikari who narrowed her eyes.

''What were you REALLY doing?''

''My, nothing to upset you of course, Camus.'' Hikari smiled before turning back to her work, ''My, my. I'm busy right now, Camus. So do you mind not INTERRUPTING me?" Hikari asked, glancing at Camus from the corner of her eyes before turning back to her work.

Camus muttered something under his breath before turning his gaze down to his book once again, glancing at Hikari from time to time who had completely ignored him.

* * *

SAOTOME grinned, he looked over at the screen that was displaying Hikari's room, he had seen everything that had been happening, from the time the members of STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT and Ryota had come in, till the time where Hikari had been mentally ignoring Camus.

He gave out a deep, deep laughter before picking up a folder nearby, the title being...

_**NANAMI HIKARI**_

SAOTOME opened the folder and browsed the documents of the girl, finally stopping at a certain sheet.

_Nanami Hikari, student of the private school Belle Academy, first year student..._

SAOTOME gave out a dry laugh, ''This will certainly be intresting. I look forward to what will be happening...'' He started as he rose up from his chair.

''Nanami Hikari.''

* * *

Hikari was on the verge of snapping, Camus and the others had been persuading her, trying to get the truth out of her. Does she even get what she wants in this? Right now, QUARTET NIGHT and Ryota were tailing Hikari, still asking her about why she was gone.

''Will you quit it?!'' She stomped her feet down on the ground and glared at them, silecning all of them as she crossed her arms, still glaring at them.

''We wouldn't do it if you just answered us!'' Reiji retored.

''THIS GOT NOTHING DO TO WITH YOU! So just shut up and leave me alone!'' Hikari snapped before turning around and starting walking away from the group.

''Now, hold on a minute! I'm not done talking with you!'' Ryota grabbed Hikari's arm, preventing her from going any further.

''Ryota. Let go of my arm.'' Hikari warned, ''No.''

''Ryota, I'm not in the mood now. Let. Go. Of. My. Arm.'' Hikari said calmly, but her tone was dangerous and warning.

During the ruckus, the members of STARISH had come to check out the mess out of worry, joining QUARTET NIGHT as they stared at the duo bickering back and forth.

''Look, you should really try to trust us -''

**_SLAP_**

The hall went silent and everyone's eyes were wide when they saw what Hikari had done. Ryota was holding his reddened cheek with wide eyes before turning to look at Hikari who stared at him.

''When I say to let go of my arm and leave me alone, you shouldn't do the opposite!'' Hikari yelled before turning around and running out of the corridor, they could even hear her slam her bedroom door.

A long and awkward silence erupted from the hall, eyes still wide, QUARTET NIGHT, STARISH, Haruka and Ryota were still trying to progress what just happened.

"Hika-Chan has never..." Reiji muttered under his breath, holding a hand over his mouth as he reality just hit him, "Gotten so angry at any of us to actually..." Ranmaru trailed off and was shaking his head, "Hit one of us, especially Ryota." Ai finished.

"Well, she certainly didn't lie that she was in a bad mood..." Ryota said with a sigh before turning to face them, a hand still on his cheek, "Maybe we should let her cool down...''

* * *

Hikari crumbled the paper before throwing it to the trash bin, the paper bouncing off and joining with the rest of the papers that were laying everywhere since the trash bin was full.

''Idiot, idiot, idiot!'' Hikari grumbled before opening the drawer by her side and taking out a piece of crumbled up envelope. She bit her lip, remembering the events that had happened five days ago.

* * *

_Hikari closed the door to her room with a small smile, today events flew away and before she even noticed it, it was already evening. Normally, time would go by so slowly so it was killing her._

_It wasn't long before she noticed a envelope under her feet, curious, she bent down and picked it up. It didn't say who it was from, only that it was to her, shrugging it off, she opened the envelope and sat down on her bed, reading the letter._

_''...?!'' Hikari dropped the letter making it fall gently down to the floor, Hikari was shocked and terrified, she covered her mouth with her hand as she stared down at the letter in front of her._

_''I-It can't be...'' She muttered, reading through the letter once again before crumbling it, ''How did they...?!''_

* * *

''I still don't understand how they found me...'' Hikari's hand was slightly shaking as she just stared down at the letter, she rolled up her sleeve up slightly and held onto her arm tightly and squeezing her eyes shut, ''Just please tell me that this is a dream... Please. A horrible dream, nothing more.'' Hikari begged before laughing to herself.

''Of course it's not a dream, everything is reality, everything that had happened. Nothing is forgotten, they're a burning memory.'' Hikari choked out in between laughs that got slightly lower and darker.

''I can never escape reality.''

With that, she stood up and grabbed her bag, running out of her room, not noticing that she had left the envelope on her desk...

* * *

''Childhood friend?'' Haruka gasped when she heard that Ryota was originally her childhood friend, ''But I...''

''I know that you don't remember because of well, THAT. But Hikari does, that's why everyone was so surprised that she had hit me, she never does really.'' Ryota explained with a wry smile.

The group heard the sound of running footsteps and Hikari emerged from the corner, running past them and heading for the exit, ''Wait, where are you going?'' Ryota called out just as Hikari twisted the doorknob, ''None of your business.'' Hikari's voice was dark and it was hinted that she was not going to continue this conversation as she closed the door.

The same time as the door closed, Reiji came running into the living area, panting, ''Y-You guys, I just noticed something very, very bad.'' He said as he looked up.

''What happened?'' Masato asked as he glanced at the door before turning his gaze to Reiji who was just shaking his head, ''This is a matter only for Ryota and QUARTET NIGHT. So stay away from this, the others, follow me.''

Ryota looked at Ranmaru who shrugged, he looked over at Ai who was surprisngly enough, calm. Camus just stared at Reiji who was returning his hard gaze.

''Then, we will be on our way. It was a pleasure meeting you again, Haru.'' Ryota smiled before jogging over to the group who was bickering quietly to themself.

After they left, the members of STARISH, Haruka and Cecil just stared at each other, ''Should we eavesdrop?'' Natsuki asked plainly, ''Wha?''

''Don't go on us now Syo, you know that you're curious as well.'' Masato stated that it made Syo stop half way through his sentence, ''But...''

* * *

''Hikari had been laughing like she was a maniac just before she ran out of her room, I got in there and noticed... This.'' Reiji picked up the letter and showed it to the others.

''...!'' Ryota snatched the letter from Reiji's hands and looked at it, shocked, ''H-How...?!''

''That we don't know, but it has been bothering Hikari for a while now, knowing that they're back and know where she is. It's only a matter of time before they...'' Reiji trailed off and Ranmaru sighed, ''That girl always gets into trouble...'' He hissed quietly.

''How many letters like this has she received?'' Camus asked, ''According to my data, she only received that letter five days ago, and each letter has come each day, so five in total.'' Ai said.

QUARTET NIGHT and Ryota searched around the room, looking for any places that Hikari might hide them.

''This is all of them.'' Ranmaru said and picked up the last letter from under her bed.

''Each of these grows darker and darker even though it's just a few sentences.'' Ryota cursed under his breath before tugging the letter to his pocket, ''I'm going to look for her, she must have gone out to... Well she went alone. Like she always had done.''

Reiji gave out a long and irritated sigh, ''Sometimes, I just wish that she would depend more on us.''

''We don't have time to complain, come on! Who knows what kind of trouble she will get into.''

* * *

STARISH had heard everything that was happening and looked at each other until Haruka gave out a whimper, ''I-I don't even want to know what Hikari had gone through...'' She whispered, tears welling up into her eyes.

''Nanami... It will be alright, Hikari is a strong girl, I'm sure she will be fine.'' Tokiya reasurred, but even him couldn't get the conversation off.

The things that Hikari went through, her terrified face, her fake smile, her pain, her secrets. Everthing was just a fuzz in his mind, Tokiya didn't know what to think.

Ren was leaning against the wall, plucking the petals of a rose, not paying attention to the group that was calling out to him, ''What?'' He finally asked, looking up once he was done with the rose.

''You don't even show interest in this, Ren!'' Otoya pouted and Ren sighed, ''I pay attention to Hikari's feelings. She would just be even more hurt and would lock herself away from you if you kept bothering with her peronsal bussiness.'' Ren stated before walking off, ''For once, think of the persons feelings than your own.'' He said before rounding the corner.

* * *

**Meh, I'm planning on doing HIKARI'S POV from now on, I'm not switching POV'S, but I'm doing hers POV if that's alright, the story is more based on her than the others, so... We will follow Hikari's POV of the world XD**

**Basically - (From ''Hikari'' to ''I'') XD Had to point that out if some of you didn't know what I meant. **

**This is a special, special message for Cocoa-Sensei! -**

**I'm not trying to be rude, but why did you delete it?! D: It was such a good story, even though you aren't good at romance, you can always improve, I can only imagine many authors that wants to have so many reviews and such a great story like yours XD I'm not one of them though, I'm just happy that my readers like my stories! **

**Well I won't really blame you for deleting, but you will still be one of my favorite authors! If you're good with fantasy genre, why not make a story about that? I bet it would be as good as your previous ones! **

**And this one reviewer asked if Hikari was a girl or not, SHE IS A GIRL. I never re-read my chapters so I will have grammer mistakes XD Sorry for that!**

**P.S: Just because these two reviewes are there, that doesn't mean I will do review replies, too much of a hassle and I barely have enough energy to sit on my chair and write chapters for you guys.**


	6. We're going to Okinawa!

**Alright, forget the Hikari's POV XD I will do it on some certain chapters, but not always, I will just do it when I KNOW it will be just about Hikari, like this chapter.**

**HEADS UP, I'M SAYING IT HERE WHEN IT'S HIKARI'S POV. NO worries XD **

**This chapter will be in Hikari's POV. - Had to point that out in case some of you didn't know XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Utapri or the characters, My OCs are mine though, those retared dudes :3**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: We're going to Okinawa!**

Why did it look like I was in a hurry, or even worse. Like I was mad or sad and afraid.

Shit.

I Screwed up.

HARD...

I bet they are looking for me right now, Ryota and the others. Though I'm pretty sure they denied to let STARISH and my own SISTER to come with them. Overprotective brats, I'm totally fine!

I wasn't really mad, I wasn't mad at all! It's just that I thought I would need a little breather, you know time for myself, everyone needs that sometimes. But the only thing that bothers me is...

I'm always by myself...

Well, bet they're looking for me right now, maybe I should go back...

Nah, they can search for me.

''Where to look?'' I hummed as I skipped down the cobbled path, been a long time since I came here alone, the guys usually come after me because they're too worried, sure I may have my break downs, but that doesn't mean that I will let it interfere with my life.

''Let's see, I haven't been here for a lo-''

''HIKARI!''

Well, there goes my adventure.

Sighing, I turned around and faced the approaching group of men that was, well, attracting every woman on the street, well can't blame them, they are hot.

''Hey!'' I smiled brightly and jogged over to them, they were out of breath, were they literally running around the whole city to find me?

''Don't... 'Hey' me... Where... were... You?!'' Reiji grabbed my shoulder, shaking me back and forth like he wanted to confirm that it was me.

''Nothing happened.'' I calmly said as I took his hands off my shoulders, man he had a death grip on me.

''You sure? No scars? Marks? Anything?'' Ryota began moving my face around and moving my arms up and down to look for anything, ''Dude! That just looks weird for other people, put my leg down!'' I hissed.

''Seriously, I'm fine. Sorry for letting you guys have the wrong idea, but I'm totally fine.'' I smiled reasurringly and they let out a sigh of relief.

One mistake and this happens...

''Well, we should head back, I'm pretty sure that Haru-Nee is worried.''

* * *

''Hikari!'' Haru-Nee hugged me the moment I came through the door, I chuckled and patted her back, ''Haru-Nee, I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you, I just remembered something important, but I guess I showed it quite the wrong way.''

''You bet you did, Hika-Chan! I got worried!'' Otoya tackled me into a hug, sending both of us down onto the ground.

''!''

Shit, the scar! Stings, stings, IT HURTS LIKE HELL!

''O-Otoya, can you please get off me?'' I managed to choke out and sat up, Otoya still hugging me.

''Ah, of course! But you're alright at least, man! Don't scare us like that again, Hika-Chan!'' Otoya took a deep breath and I chuckled, ''Sorry.''

''Well, Little Birdie is alright and the world is a happy place, what can go wrong?'' Ren mused as he entered the room, a smirk playing on his lips.

''You know, when someone says tha-''

Laughter.

Deep laughter.

Not good.

''You spoke too soon, Jinguji!''

SAOTOME jumped from behind me and Otoya and we both screeched in terror and surprise, jumping away from each other since he was still sprawled on top of me.

We had both shoved each other away from each other so I sent Otoya flying towards Haru-Nee and he sent me towards...

Syo.

I bumped into him and looked up, giving him an apologetic smile as he blushed and looked away, but held a hand out to me.

''Get up, you idiot.''

I huffed and took his hand, ''Wow, gentleman.''

He smirked and turned his attention from me to SAOTOME who was jumping like a kangaroo, yelling, ''AH, WHAT A WONDERFUL DAY FOR A WONDERFUL SURPRISE!''

''Yeah, yeah. Can you go straight to the point?'' I waved him off and looked at him.

''Oh well, sure. All of you are going to Okinawa.''

.

.

.

.

''Wait, what?''

We stared at the man in front of us, a look of surprise and confusion in our faces, the so called President only smiled at us, ''Yup, Okinawa.''

''What are you plotting?'' Masato raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

''You're going there for entertainment, STARISH has to be famous for the Utapri Award and I figured that Hikari could use the time to look around. The summer fesitval is close after all.'' He grinned from ear to ear.

''Basically, you have arranged work for each one of us. Haruka and Hikari will be organizing it and Haruka could work on her composing while Hikari can go around and look for designs, AND, we're allowed to do anything there as long as we finish our work?'' Masato asked and SAOTOME grinned.

''Bingo, bingo, bingo!'' He shouted and twirled around.

''You're going tomorrow morning, so better pack up and get ready kids, you're gonna be in Okinawa for a month!'' SAOTOME declared before vanishing into thin air.

''YES!'' I exclaimed the moment he was gone.

Otoya and I was practically dancing around while the others were laughing and planning out what to do before we all stopped in our tracks.

''He said tomorrow morning, right?''

We nodded.

''How much is the clock?'' Ren questioned.

''... 10 PM.''

''Shit.''

Without hesitation, all of us scrambled towards our room in a hurry to pack our things, getting ready for Okinawa.

''Alright! Let's do this!'' I grinned, fist pumping in the air.

* * *

**Ehehe, I haven't updated in a while... **

**Lost track of time?**

**Hehe? Sorry...**

**I just got confused in a writers block and had to think, so this was a last minute thingy whingy you know?**

**But it won't be a normal trip.**

**I HAVE SOMETHING DRAMATIC PLANNED OUT DURING THIS ~ AND MAYBE AROUND CHAPTER 10 OR SO I WILL GET ROLLING!**

**BELIEVE IT!**


End file.
